1964 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Among the many books of poetry published this year, Robert Lowell's For the Union Dead is greeted with particular acclaim. The book was received with "general jubilation" from critics, according to Raymond Walters Jr., associate editor of the New York Times Book Review. "These verses ... convinced many observers that its author was now the pre-eminent U.S. poet."Britannica Book of the Year 1965 (covering events of 1964), published by The Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1965 * The publication in the United Kingdom of The Complete Poems of D. H. Lawrence in two volumes is "a major publishing event of 1964". * A surprise best-seller in the United Kingdom was John Lennon's In His Own Write, a compendium of nonsense poems, sketches and drawings by one of the Beatles. * The "Shakespeare Quartercentenary", the 400th anniversary of the birth of William Shakespeare, is celebrated in lecture series, exhibitions, dramatic and musical programs and other events as well as special publications (Shakespeare issues and supplements), reprinting of standard works on the playwright and poet, and even commemorative postage stamps. The American Association of Advertising Agencies even suggests that Shakespeare quotations should be used in ads. Celebrations of various sorts occur in the United Kingdom, the United States, France, Germany, Switzerland, Sweden, Denmark, Finland and elsewhere. * The 75th birthday of Anna Akhmatova, who was severely persecuted during the Stalin era, was celebrated with special observances and the publication of new collections of her verse. * Russian poet Joseph Brodsky is convicted of "parisitism" in a Soviet court, which sends him into exile near the Arctic Circle. * Poetry Australia literary magazine founded Works published in English Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Australia * G. Dutton, The Literature of Australia''Preminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., editors, ''The Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993, Princeton University Press and MJF Books, "Australian Poetry" article, Anthologies section, p 108 * Gwen Harwood, Poems, Australian poet published in the United Kingdom * T. Inglish Moore, and Douglas Stewart, editors, Poetry in Australia, 2 volumes, Sydney: Angus and Robertson"Select General Bibliography for Representative Poetry On-Line" web page for Representative Poetry On-Line website of the University of Toronto, retrieved January 1, 2009 * R. Ward, Penguin Book of Australian Ballads, anthology * Judith Wright, Five Senses selected poems; Australian poet published in the United Kingdom Canada * Earle Birney: **''Near False Creek Mouth''. Toronto: McClelland and Stewart . ** Two Poems. Halifax."Earle Birney: Published Works," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 3, 2011. * George Bowering, Points on the Grid * Leonard Cohen, Flowers for Hitler, including "The Only Tourist in Havana Turns his Thoughts Homeward" * John Robert Colombo, Poesie / Poetry 64''Gustafson, Ralph, ''The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * Pierre Coupey, Bring Forth the Cowards * Phyllis Gotlieb, Within the Zodiac, her first work * John Glassco, A Point of Sky * Irving Layton, The Laughing Rooster * Dorothy Livesay, The Colour of God's Face. * Gwendolyn MacEwen, The Rising Fire * Eli Mandel, Black and Secret Man * F.R. Scott, Events and Signals. Toronto: Ryerson Press ."F.R. Scott: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 7, 2011. * Raymond Souster, The Colour of the Times, 250 poems collected from a dozen of his previous volumes. Governor General's Award 1964. * David Wevill, Birth of a Shark, a first collection; Canadian poet published in the United Kingdom ;Anthologies in Canada * Poetry of Mid-Century 1940/1960, edited by Milton Wilson, included the work of 10 well-known Canadian poets: * Margaret Avison * Earle Birney * Leonard Cohen * Irving Layton * Jay Macpherson * Kenneth McRobbie * Alden Nowlan * P.K. Page * James Reaney * Raymond Souster *''Poesie/Poetry 64, edited by John Robert Colombo and Jacques Godbout;an anthology of lesser-known poets, including: * Margaret Atwood * George Bowering * Frank Davey * K.V. Hertz * Harry Howith * Lionel Kearns * John Newlove * Gwendolyn MacEwen * Henry Moskovitch * Myra von Riedemann ;Criticism, scholarship and biography in Canada * Northrop Frye, ''Fables of Identity, 16 essays on "various works and authors in the central tradition of English mythopoeic poetry" * Roy Daniells, Milton, Mannerism and Baroque India, in English * Monika Varma, Dragonflies Draw Flame ( Poetry in English ), Calcutta: Writers Workshop , India.Lal, P., Modern Indian Poetry in English: An Anthology & a Credo, p 560, Calcutta: Writers Workshop, second edition, 1971 (however, on page 597 an "editor's note" states contents "on the following pages are a supplement to the first edition" and is dated "1972") * Lawrence Bantleman, Man's Fall and Woman's Fall out (according to another source the last word in the title is "Fallout"Vinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 323, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 10, 2010), , Calcutta: Writers Workshop , India.Naik, M. K., [http://books.google.com/books?id=FcH2MUnlQjQC&printsec=frontcover#PRA1-PA230,M1 Perspectives on Indian poetry in English], p. 230, (published by Abhinav Publications, 1984, ISBN 0391032860, ISBN 9780391032866), retrieved via Google Books, June 12, 2009 * M. R. Bhagavan, Poems ( Poetry in English ), Calcutta: Writers Workshop , India. * Mohinder Monga, Through the Night, Raptly ( Poetry in English ), Calcutta: Writers Workshop , India.Vinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 325, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 10, 2010 * Leslie de Noronha, Poems ( Poetry in English ), Calcutta: Writers Workshop , India.Lal, P., Modern Indian Poetry in English: An Anthology & a Credo, p 384, Calcutta: Writers Workshop, second edition, 1971 (however, on page 597 an "editor's note" states contents "on the following pages are a supplement to the first edition" and is dated "1972") * G. V. Subbaramayya, Lover's Fulfilment and Other Poems, Tenali: Rishi PublicationsVinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 323, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 10, 2010 * Viresh Chander Dutt, The Voice of Ancient India, Calcutta: Kalyan Chander DuttVinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 323, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 10, 2010 * A. K. Ramanujan, translator, Fifteen Tamil Love Poems, translated from the original Tamil; , Calcutta: Writers Workshop , IndiapLal, P., Modern Indian Poetry in English: An Anthology & a Credo, p 445, Calcutta: Writers Workshop, second edition, 1971 (however, on page 597 an "editor's note" states contents "on the following pages are a supplement to the first edition" and is dated "1972") New Zealand * Fleur Adcock, Eye of the Hurricane, Wellington: Reed (New Zealand poet who moved to England in 1963)Web page titled "Fleur Adcock: New Zealand Literature File" at the University of Auckland Library website, accessed April 26, 2008 * Charles Brasch: Ambulando: Poems, Christchurch: Caxton PressWeb page titled "Charles Brasch: New Zealand Literature File" at the University of Auckland Library website, accessed April 26, 2008 * Alistair Campbell, Wild Honey, London: Oxford University Press United Kingdom * Samuel Beckett, translator from the original French, "Comment C'est'' 1961, How It Is,Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * Sir John Betjeman, Ring of Bells * Thomas Blackburn, A Breathing Space * Donald Davie, Events and Wisdoms, London: Routledge and Kegan Paul (Middletown, Connecticut: Wesleyan University Press, 1965) * Patric Dickinson, This Cold Universe * Keith Douglas, Selected Poems (posthumous), edited by Ted Hughes * Lawrence Durrell, Selected Poems: 1953–1963, edited by Alan Ross * Gavin Ewart, Londoners * Ian Hamilton Finlay, Telegrams from My Windmill, Edinburgh: Wild Hawthorn PressM. L. Rosenthal, The New Poets: American and British Poetry Since World War II, New York: Oxford University Press, 1967, "Selected Bibliography: Individual Volumes by Poets Discussed", pp 334-340 * Zulfikar Ghose, The Loss of India by a Pakistani, published in the United Kingdom * Robert Graves, Man Does, Woman Is * Ian Hamilton, Pretending Not to Sleep * Tony Harrison, Earthworks * Gwen Harwood, Poems, Australian poet published in the United Kingdom * Philip Hobsbaum, The Place's Fault * Elizabeth Jennings, Recoveries * Patrick Kavanagh, Collected Poems, London: MacGibbon and Kee * Philip Larkin, The Whitsun Weddings, London: Faber and Faber * D. H. Lawrence, The Complete Poems in two volumes (posthumous), edited by Vivian de Sola Pinto and F. Warren Roberts, with poems in chronological order and an introduction by Pinto. * John Lennon, In His Own Write, containing nonsensical poems, sketches and drawings; a best seller by the member of the Beatles * C. S. Lewis, Poems * Douglas Livingstone, Sjambok by a Rhodesian poet * Edward Lucie-Smith, Confessions and Histories * John Masefield, Old Raiger, and Other Verse * Adrian Mitchell, Poems * Peter Porter, Poems Ancient & Modern, Lowestoft, Suffolk: Scorpion Press * Peter Redgrove, At the White Monument * Nathaniel Tarn, Old Savage/Young City * R.S. Thomas: ** The Bread of Truth ** "Words and the Poet" (lecture) * David Wevill, Birth of a Shark, a first collection; Canadian poet published in the United Kingdom * Judith Wright, Five Senses selected poems; Australian poet published in the United Kingdom ;Criticism, scholarship, and biography in the United Kingdom * Poetry of the Thirties, a Penguin Books anthology; including the last published appearance during the lifetime of W. H. Auden of his, "September 1, 1939", a poem which he was famous for, but which he hated; the poem appeared in the edition with a note about this and four other early poems: "Mr. W. H. Auden considers these five poems to be trash which he is ashamed to have written." * G. Hartmann, Wordsworth's Poetry, 1787-1814''Preminger, Alex, and Brogan, T.V.F., editors, ''The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, Princeton University Press, 1993, "English Poetry" article, "History and Criticism" section, p 353 United States * Conrad Aiken, A Seizure of Limericks''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * A. R. Ammons, Expressions of Sea Level * Ted Berrigan, The Sonnets Holt, Rinehart & Winston * Wendell Berry, The Broken Ground * John Berryman, 77 Dream Songs, New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux * Joseph Payne Brennan, Nightmare Need * John Ciardi, Person to Person * Peter Davison, The Breaking of the Day * James Dickey: ** Helmets ** Two Poems of the Air * Ed Dorn: ** Hands Up!, Totem PressWeb page titled / Edward Dorn (1929-1999)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved May 8, 2008 ** From Gloucester Out, Matrix Press * Horace Gregory, Collected Poems * Donald Hall, A Roof of Tiger Lilies, New York: Viking * Robert Duncan, Roots and Branches * Richard Eberhart, The Qyuarry * Jean Garrigue, Country Without Maps * Donald Hall, A Roof of Tiger Lilies * LeRoi Jones, The Dead Lecturer, New York: Grove Press * Galway Kinnell, Flower Herding on Mount Monadnock, Boston: Houghton Mifflin * Denise Levertov, O Taste and See, New York: New Directions * Robert Lowell, For the Union Dead New York: Farrar, Straus and Giroux (for more information, see "Events" section, above) * William Meredith, The Wreck of the Thresher and Other Poems * Vladimir Nabokov, translator, Eugene Onegin by Aleksandr Pushkin * Frank O'Hara, Lunch Poems * Elder Olson, Collected Poems * Ezra Pound, editor, Confucius to Cummings: An Anthology of Poetry''Ackroyd, Peter, ''Ezra Pound, Thames and Hudson Ltd., London, 1980, "Bibliography" chapter, p 121 * Theodore Roethke (both posthumous): ** The Far Field, Garden City, New York: Doubleday ** Sequence, Sometimes Metaphysical * Kenneth Rexroth: ** Natural Numbers ** (translator), 100 Poems from the Japanese * Theodore Roethke, The Far Field, published posthumously (died 1963) * M. L. Rosenthal, Blue Boy on Skates * E. N. Sargent, The African Boy * Anne Sexton, Selected Poems * Karl Shapiro, The Bourgeois Poet, New York: Random House * Jack Spicer, Language * Mark Strand, Sleeping With One Eye Open * Robert Sward, Kissing the Dancer and Other Poems * Mark Van Doren, Collected and New Poems * Donald Wandrei, Poems for Midnight ;Criticism, scholarship, and biography in the United States * Phyllis Grosskurth, John Addington Symonds: A Biography (Canadian scholar publishing in the United States), winner of the 1964 Governor General's Awards in Canada * Hugh Kenner, editor, Seventeenth Century Poetry: The Schools of Donne & Jonson, Canadian writing and published in the United States * Vladimir Nabokov, Notes on Prosody, Russian native writing and published in the United States Other in English * Samuel Beckett, translator from the original French, Comment C'est 1961, How It Is, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * Denis Devlin, Collected Poems, including "Renewal by Her Element" (see also Collected Poems 1989), IrelandCrotty, Patrick, Modern Irish Poetry: An Anthology, Belfast, The Blackstaff Press Ltd., 1995, ISBN 0856405612 * Zulfikar Ghose, The Loss of India Pakistani poet, published in the United Kingdom Works in other languages Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Danish * Inger Christensen, Graess * Klaus Rifbjerg, Portraet * Knud Holst, Trans * JÃ¸rgen Sonne, Krese French Canada, in French * Marie-Claire Blais, Existences, QuÃ©bec: Ã‰ditions GarneauWeb page titled "Marie-Claire Blais" at Lâ€™AcadÃ©mie des lettres du QuÃ©bec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 * Jacques Brault, MÃ©moire * Paul Chamberland, L'Afficheur hurle * Gilbert Choquette, L'Honneur de vivre * CÃ©cile Cloutier, Cuivre et soies * Paul-Marie Lapointe, Pour les Ã¢mes * Fernand Oullette, Le Soliel sous la mort France * Louis Aragon, near simultaneous publication of four works: ** Series of discussions with F. CrÃ©mieux on the philosophical and literary ideas of the poet ** Il ne m'est Paris que d'Elsa, a collection of poems ** a "lengthy and ambitious historical poem" ** Le Voyage en Hollande * RenÃ© Char: ** Commune Presence''Auster, Paul, editor, ''The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 ** Les Matinaux''BrÃ©e, Germaine, ''Twentieth-Century French Literature, translated by Louise Guiney, Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1983 * Michel Deguy, Biefs * Jean Follain, Appareil de la terre * Roger Giroux, L'arbre temps, winner of the Prix Max Jacob, the author's sole published book during his lifetime * Edmond JabÃ¨s, Le Livre de Yukel * A. Marissel, La Nouvelle parabole, winner of the first Louise LabÃ© Prize * Pierre Oster, La Grande AnnÃ©e * Marcelin Pleynet, Paysages en deux suivis de Les Lignes de la prose * Jean-Pierre Richard, Onze Etudes sur la poÃ©sie moderne, criticism * Denis Roche, Les IdÃ©es centÃ©simales de Miss Elanize Anthologies * J. L. BÃ©douin, editor, La PoÃ©sie surrÃ©aliste * G. E. Clancier, editor, Panorama critique de ChÃ©nier Ã¡ Baudelaire German * Erich Fried, Warngedichte * Hans Magnus Enzensberger, Blindenschrift * Walter HÃ¶llerer, Der andere Gast * GÃ¼nter Eich, Zu den Akten Hebrew * Yaakov Cahan, the collected works * Esther Rab, Shirai-'' * Leah Goldberg, ''Im ha-Laila Hazeh ("On This Night") * Daliah Rivikovich, Horef Kasheh ("Hard Winter") * Dan Pagis, Shehut Mauhereth ("Belated Lingering") * David Avidan, Masheu Bishvil Mishehu ("Something for Someone") * Amir Gilboa, Kehulim Vaadumin ("The Blues and the Reds") * Eldad Andan, Lo Bishmahot kalot ("Not with Joys Lightly") * B. Mordecai, Nefilim ba-Aretz ("Giants on Earth") * Aaron Zeitlin, Min ha-Adam Vomaila ("From Man and Higher"), comprising two dramatic poems by this American publishing in Israel * Chaim Brandwein, be-Tzel ha-Argaman ("In the Shadow of the Purple"), a first book of poems by this American publishing in Israel * Abraham Regelson, Hakukot Otiotaich ("Engraved Are Thy Letters"), by an American poet living in Israel Italian * Bartolo Cattafi, L'osso, l'anima * Corrado Costa, Pseudobaudelaire avant-garde poetry * Eugenio Miccini, Sonetto minore avant-garde poetry * Elio Pagliarani, La lezione di fisica avant-garde poetry * Pier Paulo Pasolini, Poesia in forma di rosa * Lamberto Pignotti, La nozione dell'uomo avant-garde poetry * Antonio Porta, Aprire avant-garde poetry * Edoardo Sanguineti, Triperuno avant-garde poetry * Cesare Vivaldi, Dettagli avant-garde poetry * Gruppo '63 (published this spring), an anthology of poems, critical essays, and passages from plays and novels by writers who had rebelled in recent years against standard conventions in literature. Norwegian * Ernst Orvil, Kontakt * Astrid Hjertenaes Andersen, Frokost 'i det grÃ¸nne * Harald Sverdrup, Sang til solen Russian * Bella Akhmadulina, "published an extensive sheaf of nonpolitical, impressionistic verse", according to Harrison E. Salisbury * Alexander Mezhirov, ÐŸÑ€Ð¾Ñ‰Ð°Ð½Ð¸Ðµ ÑÐ¾ ÑÐ½ÐµÐ³Ð¾Ð¼ ("Farewell to the Snow"), Russia, Soviet UnionShrayer, Maxim, "Aleksandr Mezhirov", p 879, An Anthology of Jewish-Russian Literature: Two Centuries of Dual Identity in Prose and Poetry, publisher: M.E. Sharpe, 2007, ISBN 076560521X, ISBN 9780765605214, retrieved via Google Books on May 27, 2009 * Andrei Voznesensky, "a number of poems, including several devoted to Lenin", according to Harrison E. Salisbury Portuguese language Brazil * Lupe Cotrim Garaude, O poeta e o mundo, her fourth collection Spanish language Latin America * Jorge Carrera Andrade, Floresta de los Guacamayos (Ecuador), published in Nicaragua while he was ambassador to the United States * Roque Vallejos, Los arcÃ¡ngeles ebrios (Paraguay) * Sarah Bollo (Uruguay): ** Diana transfigurada ** Tierra y Cielo Anthologies * Instituto Torcuato Di Tella, PoesÃa argentina (sic), including selections from 10 Argentinian poets, most born in the 1920s or later * Oscar Echeverri MejÃa and Alfonso Bonilla-Naar, editors, 21 aÃ±os de poesÃa colombiana (sic), with poems from the more prominent Colombian poets in the two decades from 1942 to 1963 Criticism, scholarship, and biography in Latin America * RaÃºl Silva Castro, Pablo Neruda, an analysis of his poetry * Jorge Carrera Andrade, InterpretaciÃ³n de RubÃ©n DarÃo (Nicaragua) * Luis Alberto Cabrales, RubÃ©n DarÃo, breve biografÃa (Nicaragua) * RubÃ©n DarÃo periodista, a collection of his journalism compiled by the Nicaragua Ministry of Public Education Spain * Jorge GuillÃ©n, TrÃ©boles * JosÃ© GarcÃa Nieto, La hora undÃ©cima * Gerardo Diego, La suerte o la muerte * Fernando QuiÃ±ones, En vida, winner of the Leopoldo Panero Prize by the Instituto de Cultura HispÃ¡nica Criticism, scholarship and biography in Spain * Gabriel Celaya, ExploraciÃ³n de la poesÃa * JosÃ© Francisco CirrÃ©, La poesÃa de JosÃ© Moreno Villa *Books published for the centenary year of Miguel de Unamuno (died 1936), an essayist, novelist, poet, playwright and philosopher: ** Manuel GarcÃa Blanco, AmÃ©rica y Unamuno ** Julio CÃ©sar Chaves, Unamuno y AmÃ©rica ** Julio GarcÃa MorejÃ³n, Unamuno y Portugal ** SebastiÃ¡n de la Nuez, Unamuno en Canarias ** Ricardo GullÃ³n, AutobiografÃas de Unamuno Yiddish * Mordkhay gebirtig, a new edition of the poet's works * Itskhok Katzenelson, a new edition of the poet's works * Abraham Sutzkever, a two-volume edition of the poet's works * Joseph Rubinstein, Khurbn Polyn ("Polish Jewry: a Lament") * Binem Heler, a book of poems * Yankev Zonshayn, a book of poems * P. Tsibulski, a book of poems * I. Papiernikov, a book of poems * I. Manik, a book of poems * I. Goykhberg, a book of poems * Rosa Gutman, a book of poems * Aleph Katz, a book of poems Other * Lars Forstell, RÃ¶ster (Sweden) * Eeva Liisa Manner, Niin vaihtuivat vuoden ajat (Finland) * Sean O Riordain, Brosna, including "Claustrophobia", "Reo" and "Fiabhras", Gaelic-language, IrelandCrotty, Patrick, Modern Irish Poetry: An Anthology, Belfast, The Blackstaff Press Ltd., 1995, ISBN 0856405612 * Rituraj, Main Angiras, Alwar: Kavita Prakashan; India, Hindi-languageWeb page titled "Rituraj" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 12, 2010 * Hijam Anganhal Singh, Khamba Thoibi Sherireng, abdidged form of the popular Khamba Thoibi folk ballad, sung on festive occasions and about the last incarnation of Khamba and Thoibi; one of the first epics in modern Manipuri poetry; written in 1940 but first published this year; IndiaDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], p 723, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1995, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Arvo Turtiainen, Runoja 1934-1964 (Finland) Awards and honors Canada * 1964 Governor General's Awards: ** No poetry award for English this year ** Poetry award (French): Gratien Lapointe, Ode au Saint-Laurent United Kingdom * Eric Gregory Award: Robert Nye, Ken Smith, Jean Symons, Ted Walker * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: R. S. Thomas United States * Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress (later the post would be called "Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress"): Reed Whittemore appointed this year. * National Book Award for Poetry: John Crowe Ransom, Selected Poems * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Louis Simpson: At The End Of The Open Road * Fellowship of the Academy of American Poets: Elizabeth Bishop * Presidential Medal of Freedom awarded by President Lyndon Johnson to 30 people, including Carl Sandburg Other * Danish Academy's literature prize: Erik Knudsen, a poet and playwright * Critics' Prize for Poetry (Spain): MarÃa Elvira Lacaci * Leopoldo Panero Prize, given by the Instituto de Cultura HispÃ¡nica (Spain): Fernando QuiÃ±ones, for En vida Births * March 12 – Abbas Al Akkad Ø¹Ø¨Ø§Ø³ Ù…ØÙ…ÙˆØ¯ Ø§Ù„Ø¹Ù‚Ø§Ø¯â€Ž (born 1889), Egyptian, Arabic-language writer and poet, a founder of the Divan school of poetry * May 7 – Kathy Shaidle, a Canadian author, columnist and poet ;Also: ** Rafael Campo, gay, Cuban-American poet, doctor, and author ** Catherine Graham Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 22 – Zora Cross, Australian poet * April 5 – Tatsuji Miyoshi ä¸‰å¥½é”æ²» (born 1900), Japanese, Showa period literary critic, editor and poet * April 26 – E.J. Pratt, 81, a Canadian poet * May 5 – Nagata Mikihiko é•·ç”°å¹¹å½¦ (born 1887), Japanese, Showa period poet, playwright and screenwriter * December 9 – Dame Edith Sitwell, 77 (born 1887), of a heart attack, English poet and critic * September 18 – Clive Bell, 83, English critic * October 10 – Oscar Williams, 64, American poet and anthologist * Also: ** Raphael Campo, American poet"Raphael Campo (1964 - )" at the Poetry Foundation website, accessed April 24, 2008 ** Takamure Itsue é«˜ç¾¤é€¸æž (born 1894), Japanese poet, writer, feminist, anarchist, ethnologist and historian See also * Poetry * List of poetry awards * List of years in poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto < Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry * Category:Poetry by year